regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shenanigans Episode 153
Recap Death Lily Action ]] Shenanigans is empty today save for the party and Desmond at the bar. Desmond looks like he is down in the dumps. There is no sound of Borch from the kitchen. Shag was doing maintenance on his mechanical dragon as he drinks a beer. A doctor comes into Shenanigans. He has a patient with only 12 hours to live. The Doctor can save the patient with a certain flower, a Death Lily, but that can only be found in a crypt south of Bergshire. The crypt is 5 hours away. The crypt is guarded by Razzle-Orn, the ancient entomologist. After casting Bless on the party, Umbrage insists they take "a shortcut" but the rest of the party disagree. After an hour they follow Sir Walker's advice, but his pathfinding ends up wasting an hour as well. Shag remembers the actual directions the Doctor gave, so leads the party to the crypt. When the party arrive at the crypt, there are giant bees outside. When the Bees spot the party, the form up into a U formation before attacking. Shag unloads a barrage from his Mechanical Dragon, killing 3 of the bees. Buck casts mirror images and goes to melee the bees along with Sir Walker and Umbrage. The bee stung with their stingers, and were unable to attacked once their stingers were used up. A skeleton emerges, Razzle-Orn. Umbrage attacks the skeleton spellcaster. Razzle-Orn is defeated after casting several status effect spells, but he casts a group of regular sized wasps to attack Umbrage, knocking him unconscious. The Bees eventually knock Buck unconscious as well. Shag and Sir Walker take out the remaining large bees. Sir Walker heals Umbrage up, but they leave Buck stabilised but unconscious. Shag, Sir Walker and Umbrage rush into the crypt. In the crypt. Shag charges forward, with a Gelatinous Cube falling down behind him. Shag defeats the cube and collects the potions inside it as Sir Walker charges forward and takes the flower. 2 eerie skulls appear, but Sir Walker ignores their mental commands, and flees the crypt with the flower. The party leave the crypt. Umbrage carries Buck, and the party rush back to Bergshire. A cleric in Shenanigans heals Buck up. The Doctor takes the flower and is able to save his patient, and pays the party in some narcotics. Shag looks at the 6 potions he obtained from the gelatinous cube, and asks Buck to identify them. Buck is unable to do so. The party head to Wogharts, to talk with Buck's potions teacher, Professor Mortinstein. Professor Mortinstein is having a class outdoors in the the courtyard today. Buck asks for the potions to be identified, but Professor Mortinstein insists that Buck passes last week's test first. Buck manages to pass the test, so Professor Mortinstein and his class identify the potions. A beserker potion, a greater healing potion, a potion of fire breath, a cure poison potion, a spiderclimb potion, and a sleeping potion. After the potions are identified, Buck quits Wogharts. Death Lily Rom-Com It is different day in Shenanigans. The party have healed up from their previous adventure. Desmond the bartender is very drunk, and is singing about how Lizzy has left him. Sir Walker talks with Desmond, and finds out very little about where Lizzy has gone, but Desmond suspects she is with another man. The party decide to help Desmond go find Lizzy. Desmond drunkenly leaves Shenanigans. The party end up heading southward. Desmond claims he can smell Lizzy's scent after visited the Elemental Plain of Air. After arriving at a crypt, they see a Bee Keeper and 3 hives in boxes. Desmond mistakes the beekeeper for Lizzy and runs for her, destroying two of the hives and causing the beekeeper to flee. The party fail to talk sense into Desmond, but do manage to convince him that "Lizzy" ran into the crypt. Shag casts Colorspray on the bees to knock them unconcious, but Buck stomps on half of them to death. The party enter the crypt and search around for Lizzy and don't find her. A gelatinous cube falls from the ceiling in front of Desmond and almost on top of Sir Walker. Shag damages the cube badly with his Mechanical Dragon, with Sir Walker finishing it off. The party are unable to find Lizzy in the crypt. Shag looks at the inscription on a grave, and finds this crypt is dedicated to the late Kobold, Krewbarb. Desmond remembers that Lizzy said she was going to leave town for a week to built a crypt to Krewbarb, and hadn't run away with another man. Umbridge gives Desmond the cure poison potion. After Desmond drinks it, he is entirely sober. Desmond uses a Ring of Town Portal to get back to Shenanigans without being seen by Lizzy. The party leave the crypt to see the Bee Keeper outside with 6 giant bees, ready for revenge. Sir Walker insists the Bee Keeper is secretly the skeleton all along and attacks her. Sir Walker's suspicions prove to be true, and after the beekeeper is defeated, a skeleton rises up. Sir Walker defeats the skeleton as the rest of the party fight with the Bees. After the fight is over, the party travel back to Bergshire and return to Shenanigans. Lizzy and Desmond are inside. Desmond makes fun of Shag for being a dumb Kobold, and Lizzy storms off, having just built a crypt to the late-Kobold Krewbarb. Experience 2200 exp each *Shag levels up to level 4 Wizard, Stays at level 4 Rogue **Max HP From 14 to 15 *Buck Portstein levels up to level 4 **Max HP From 4 to 5 *Sir Walker levels up to level 3 **Max HP From 16 to 24 *Umbrage levels up to level 2 **Max HP From 12 to 20 Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans * Action Crypt South of Bergshire * Rom-Com Crypt South of Bergshire Category:Shenanigans Episodes